January 30, 2013 Main Event results
The January 30, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live at the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California on January 30, 2013. Summary With The Road to WrestleMania clearly underway in the aftermath of Royal Rumble, WWE Main Event kicked off with a special edition of “Miz TV” featuring Ryback. Also, Tensai battled Titus O’Neil in an epic clash of two powerful Superstars. Before welcoming Ryback to “Miz TV,” The Awesome One acknowledged the risk he was taking by having the hungry Superstar on his talk show — the last time Ryback was on “Miz TV,” he completely destroyed the set. The massive competitor joined the “Most Must-See WWE Talk Show” in history, however, to discuss United States Champion Antonio Cesaro, who walked away from his match with Ryback last week on WWE Main Event. Following a powerful Meathook clothesline, The Swiss Superman allowed himself to be counted out — although the U.S. Champion could not escape Ryback's wrath for long as both Superstars were set to compete in a rematch following “Miz TV.” Just as The Miz and Ryback touched on their mutual animosity toward Cesaro, the Swiss-born Superstar made his way to the ring, screaming at his rivals about how they are “typical Americans” and conspiring against him. The U.S. Champion's tirade only enraged Ryback, who followed Cesaro to the squared circle, hungry for a battle. Similar to their contest last week, the monstrous competitor dominated the Swiss-born Superstar early on — his raw power proving to be too much for the United States Champion. Though Cesaro managed to mount an offensive, Ryback countered a suplex with one of his own — impressively suspending his opponent in the air for nearly 30 seconds. The WWE Universe has witnessed some of the most impressive feats of strength during Antonio Cesaro's battles with the likes of The Great Khali and even John Cena, but the monstrous power of Ryback has proved to be The Swiss Superman's Kryptonite on more than one occasion. Ryback has faced the U.S. Champion enough to be well aware of his resilience — thus, his offense was relentless both inside and outside the ring. But the monster allowed an opening for Cesaro, who ducked away from his charging opponent and managed to toss him into the steel ring post. The shock from the collision dazed Ryback, allowing Cesaro to regain his bearings and begin his own attack. Understanding the challenge in front of him, Cesaro remained on the attack, using his arsenal of innovative and impactful maneuvers to keep Ryback from regaining the edge. But Cesaro could not control the WWE Universe from chanting “Feed Me More” — feeding the hunger of his massive opponent and providing the motivation to regain the upper hand in the bout. With momentum once again in his favor, Ryback mauled Cesaro before taking his down with the Meathook clothesline. But before the hungry Superstar could seal the deal, Cesaro again rolled out of the ring and started to make his way back up the entrance ramp. Trying to avoid a repeat of their last contest, Ryback gave chase, taking down his opponent and dragging him back to the ring. Cesaro managed to escape by rolling the length of the ring to the other side as his adversary re-entered the squared circle. Standing in front of the announce table, the Swiss Superstar turned his attention toward his nemesis, The Miz, and kicked him in the face before retreating through the crowd to avoid Ryback's wrath. Ultimately, Cesaro would once again be counted out, giving the monstrous Ryback another victory against the United States Champion. Following the evening's featured contest, The Prime Time Players confronted Tensai in the backstage area and made fun of him as a result of his dance-off attire on Monday Night Raw. Annoyed, Tensai and Titus O’Neil exchanged words before The Prime Time Players danced away. Although Brodus Clay tried to ease Tensai's temper, the damage was done and the massive Superstar was enraged. Both Titus O’Neil and Tensai are extremely powerful competitors. Neither Superstar enjoyed a strength advantage, resulting in a stalemate early in the contest. With Darren Young at ringside supporting his tag team partner, however, Titus O’Neil was able to mount an impressive offense. As The Prime Time Players taunted Tensai, Brodus Clay made his way to the ring to even the odds and support his Monday Night Raw dance off opponent. Although O’Neil's ringside advantage was nullified, he maintained control throughout much of the contest. But Tensai did have one thing that his opponent lacks inside the ring: years of experience. As a hardened veteran who has competed in both the United States and Japan, Tensai's resilience proved to be the game-changer in this bout. Fighting back, Tensai found an opening and was able to take down O’Neil and execute a running senton to squash Titus and secure the win. Following the contest, Clay and The Funkadactyls congratulated Tensai before all four individuals broke down and danced to end the action-packed evening. Results ; ; *Ryback defeated Antonio Cesaro by Countout (11:50) *Tensai defeated Titus O'Neil (13:08) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Miz TV ME_018_Photo_01.jpg ME_018_Photo_02.jpg ME_018_Photo_03.jpg Ryback v Antonio Cesaro ME_018_Photo_05.jpg ME_018_Photo_06.jpg ME_018_Photo_07.jpg ME_018_Photo_08.jpg ME_018_Photo_09.jpg ME_018_Photo_10.jpg ME_018_Photo_11.jpg ME_018_Photo_12.jpg ME_018_Photo_13.jpg ME_018_Photo_14.jpg ME_018_Photo_15.jpg ME_018_Photo_16.jpg ME_018_Photo_17.jpg ME_018_Photo_18.jpg ME_018_Photo_19.jpg Tensai v Titus O'Neil ME_018_Photo_20.jpg ME_018_Photo_22.jpg ME_018_Photo_23.jpg ME_018_Photo_24.jpg ME_018_Photo_25.jpg ME_018_Photo_26.jpg ME_018_Photo_27.jpg ME_018_Photo_28.jpg ME_018_Photo_30.jpg ME_018_Photo_31.jpg ME_018_Photo_32.jpg ME_018_Photo_33.jpg ME_018_Photo_34.jpg ME_018_Photo_35.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #18 results Category:2013 television events